In Heat
by Emo Dragon 7
Summary: Naruto's having trouble one day and yells for Sasuke to get his ass over here! What will become of the two? This is SASUNARU!


"Sasuke!" Someone screamed from the inside of the Uchiha mansion.

"What is it?" Sasuke said from the living room. His feet were propped up on the coffee table while his eyes were reading Make-Out Paradise Yaoi Version Volume 9.

"Can you help me with something, Sasuke?" Naruto responded to Sasuke's question early sounding breathless and oh so f***able.

"No." Sasuke said thinking that maybe Naruto was trying to get revenge on him from the other night when he made Naruto dress in a sexy maid's outfit with a short skirt, black Uchiha panties and a bottle of raspberry lube. Naruto was screaming and withering under him so much from Sasuke thrusting into him so hard. He still gets a nosebleed just thinking about thrusting into Naruto while rubbing his dick.

"…Please?" Naruto whimpered hoping that Sasuke would listen this time and come help him with his problem.

'Sigh…He must really need me to f*** him bad if he's begging me and sounding that hot.' He just didn't understand what could make Naruto sound so helpless. 'He's always like that only when he's under me and I'm f***ing him senseless.' They've already been together for three years now after Sasuke's return from his revenge. He finally concluded after his absence that he loved Naruto and he'd do anything to get him. Sasuke finally got the opportunity when they were training together and Naruto accidently tripped and landed on Sasuke. They were staring at each other until Naruto started blushing from accidently slamming himself on Sasuke's clothed dick. It made Naruto hot every time that he thought of Sasuke slamming into his tight hole. He's always been dying to get Sasuke for himself, Sasuke the same. Sasuke noticed Naruto's issue and grabbed his hips and slammed him into his groin again. They both moaned loud together from the friction. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other again when they both responded at the same time saying, "I love you!" They stared at each other thinking over of what was just said. They both said, "I know." They are still together even now.

Sasuke walks into the bedroom supporting a nosebleed and a hard on from thinking of the previous night's activities. He was a firm believer of sex as exercise.

"So, what is i…?" He was speechless! Naruto, still having that problem of his, was sitting against the wall with his pants and boxers gone. His black shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back still on him covered in his sweat. His hair was spread against the wall with his glasses to the side still on the night stand. One of Naruto's hands was currently in his mouth looking like they were being sucked ready to be used. Naruto's other hand was currently withholding two fingers in his hole trying to spread himself.

"My body's on fire!" Naruto breathed out in a strangled moan from his fingers still being used to stretch himself. It was a hot scene alright. Sasuke's pants were getting tighter just thinking about it while still standing in the middle of the doorway staring at Naruto's hard dick starting to have pre-cum spill out. "I think I'm in heat. My body was fine one minute and the next it just started yearning for you…I would be gra… ah..hah..ah..if you wou..ld f*** me ha..ah..rd, Please!" Naruto sad breathlessly. He was in serious distress and he really needed Sasuke badly. If Sasuke wasn't going to help him with his problem he'd do it himself!

Sasuke just looks back at Naruto with lust filled eyes dying to join the action. The bulge in his pants was getting bigger just thinking what Naruto would be doing soon when withering under him. 'This hotness must be Kyuubi's doing. Naruto never gets that hot without a vibrator stuck in him all day or Kyuubi.'

Naruto's wondering what Sasuke's thinking but remembers something. "I..kn..ow that your prob..ablly getting ready for your ..n but.. I really need… help with th..is…"

"Bed now."

Naruto blushes at Sasuke's words knowing full well what was coming next. Sasuke always spoke like that when they either had getting ready to force him back into paperwork or sex. Hopefully it was the latter.

Sasuke picked Naruto up off the floor into his arms and set him on the bed roughly hoping to make Naruto moan loud again. He pulled Naruto hands off his body and started working on Naruto's body. He got on Naruto and started nipping his neck and marking his territory. After he was finished with that he looked at his handy work. Proud of himself he started multi-tasking by licking from Naruto's ear down to his neck like to suck again. His hands were playing with his nipples. Pinching, pulling and poking them just to get a hot reaction out of Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly in response to all of this.

"Sasuke! Do that again please! Give me more…ah..hah.." Naruto was in full sex mode now. He was dying just to have Sasuke's long cock thrusting into him and hitting his prostate over and over again until he couldn't take it any longer.

"You're mine tonight." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto stomach while f***ing his belly button. Naruto got so horny every time Sasuke spoke; his voice was just meant for sex. Naruto was about to tell Sasuke to start already when Sasuke kisses him. Tongues were dancing together searching each other's caverns. They were battling for dominance when Sasuke purposely pinched Naruto's nipple harder than necessary to get a strangled moan out of him. Sasuke took that as an opportunity to stick his tongue back into Naruto's mouth again trying to get Naruto to participate.

Sasuke stopped for a minute to look at his handy work. Naruto was faced forward on the bed showing his gorgeous uke body. He looks at him again thinking, 'Hot six-pack, sunshine hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes and tan skin covering my hot lover. Masterpiece…' He went back to playing with Naruto's nipples to get him to moan again, teasing him purposely. 'Hopefully he won't notice.' He starts taking his pants off.

"Ah! Sasuke! Please..Pl..eas..e stop teasing me, teme! Ah…Hah..that hurts…No! Sasuke no! Don't! Not the..re!"

Sasuke was already rubbing his thumb over the tip of Naruto's erect cock ready to give him a blow job. He took off his boxers showing off his long cock. It was still hard and twitching from hearing Naruto's loud moans echoing off the walls. Sasuke started rubbing the sides and smearing the pre-cum on his cock, getting it ready to enter him. Naruto was starring at him; drooling. He was thinking how good Sasuke's cock would be in his tight pink hole.

"Ple..ase…Sasuke! Please…St..op starring a..nd put it in …already! Please pleasure me Sasuke!"

"That's Sasuke-sama to you. Now tell me what you want Naruto."

"Ah…!"

"Come on Naruto. I don't know what to do unless you ask nicely." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear breathing on it.

"Ple…ase… Sasuke…-sam..a! Plea..se! Stick your long, hard dick inside me! I want you to f*** me, please, SASUKE-SAMA!"

"That's better." Sasuke responded. Proud of himself for being the only one that could make Naruto talk like that. He looked at Naruto and could tell he was starring at him; yearning for him. Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He licked his lips in anticipation. He looked at Naruto again. His blonde hair was spread against the pillow. His fingers were curled into the bright white sheets.

"I can't wait any longer." Sasuke was ready.

Naruto was wondering what was taking Sasuke so long to screw him senseless when he feels Sasuke stick his dick straight into Naruto's tight hole.

"Ah! It..Hu..rts! God Sasuke! Keep goi...ng Ple..ase!" Naruto was breathing hard trying to quiet his moans more. Being in heat is always easy when Sasuke's there to make it all better. Sasuke's trying to hit Naruto's prostate over and over again to hit bliss. Sasuke was pounding harder and harder but slowing down to torture Naruto to make them both make this heat last as long as possible.

"Dobe, you're so good; you're making me go insane!"

"Ah…hah. Don't ca..ll me Dob..e, Tem..e! Ah! Do that again! Go faster ple…ase!" Naruto screams from Sasuke hitting his sweet spot over and over again to the point of abusing it to his leisure.

"Ah! So close."

It was going crazy now. Sasuke was thrusting slower than ever to torture Naruto and make him beg even more. Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's back; his nails making markings in his lovers back close to bleeding. They were almost at their peak.

"Let's come together okay, Dobe?"

"Ah…Hah…hai, teme."

Sasuke could feel it in himself that he would not last much longer. Looking at Naruto, he could tell that he was close too.

"Naruto!" "Ah..Sasuke!"

Both of them released their seed. Sasuke inside Naruto and Naruto on their stomachs. Both were exhausted from the current events. Naruto's body heat started to die down. After that they wrapped their body's together hoping to create heat between them.

"Sasuke, thanks." Naruto said. Content and satisfied from the current events. 'Sex is a great exercise.'

"hn."

"After all this, that's all you want to say" Naruto was confused at this action. Did Sasuke not enjoy this? He always was smiling after sex. What if Naruto was getting soft?

"(sigh)… Naruto. I love you and what have I told you about judging me? You know that I'll always love you no matter what happens. And yes, I enjoyed this greatly." Sasuke said. He loved Naruto and he'd never get tired of him. They were husband and wife after all. 'I should write books about this. Hopefully Naruto won't find out.'

"…" Naruto was silent. He shouldn't have said that. But at least Sasuke's happy.

"I'm sorry teme. I didn't mean that. You just sounded like you weren't happy is all. And I love you too."

"Good. Because I'd be pissed if you weren't. Who knew you being in heat could be the best sex we've ever had?" Sasuke heard silence after that. He looked down and saw Naruto about to drift to sleep.

"Good night, Kitsune-chan."


End file.
